The Path We Choose
by Flattened Bookworm
Summary: This is a series of short stories telling why a person would have the job they have. Sounds stupid now...


Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok, Gravity does. If I did, it would be free.

Author's Notes: I haven't written in quite a while, but a friend has inspired me to do so again. This will be a series of short stories telling why a person chose the job they do. If anyone has done this before, and my stuff resembles theirs, it's coincidental. However, please inform me so I can remove my work immediately.

"You Think I'm Useless?"

I stepped up to the gates. At last, I made it. The great walls loomed before me. I grinned and jumped up into the air with a happy cry. Finally! Prontera! Capital city of Midgard and home to the King. One of the two guards at the door gave me a weird look. I grinned sheepishly and went in as soon as he nodded. Maybe I was a bit too happy. After all, I was here for adventure, most likely dangerous.

I walked along the wide busy streets, trying very hard not to bump into anyone while I looked about. There were hawkers walking around selling their wares. Merchants were sitting by their carts heaped with trinkets. Alchemists, at least I think they were alchemists, were standing by tables brewing strange potions. Blacksmiths were selling wares as they made them right on the spot. Civilians were walking to and fro, looking at the shops, or just going about their daily lives. I wanted to stop, but I had something I needed to do.

I made my way through the masses towards the center of town. Soon I saw a tower of clear blue water shooting up. A small rainbow could faintly be seen through the spray. The sight stopped me in my tracks. My random stop caused another to bump into me, jolting me back to reality. People started to push past us grumbling. I turned to apologize and stopped, realizing that the person was a girl.

"So-sorry," I stammered out, turning slightly red. What was this, me, an adventurer being unable to talk to a girl. I cleared my throat and noticed that she was blushing too. "Uhm… come with me?" I had finally dropped back to the present, and people were bustling by. 

To my surprise she actually followed. Rather close too, but then again, I could blame the crowd. The people started to thin out until finally, we came out of the bustle into a slightly more peaceful place; next to the magnificent fountain. In the middle was a bronze statue of a rider on a rearing horse. This time around, I forced myself to turn away from the sight and remember the real world. There would be time later.

I turned and bowed to the girl, making her blush even more. "I am sorry for the sudden stop, I just happened to see the top of this," I waved towards the fountain." It was beautiful and I had to stare, as is my habit. Sorry again, miss."

"It's alright," she nodded, "I was watching it too, which is why I didn't see you stop." She grinned, shyness finally gone looking me up and down. "I take it you are here for the summons."

"It's that obvious?" Actually, come to think of it. I inspected her too and realized her clothes were similar to mine. I was in long pants with a short sleeved shirt while she was in shorts and a short sleeved shirt. We both had a protective jerkin over our shirts and attached to the front of our pants was a long cloth. The cloth bore the symbol of those without a job, yet willing to learn. A Novice would be the name others would call us. I guess it was that obvious.

She waved up towards the castle north of us. "I was there earlier today to gain a pass from the king. It seems he is really in need of help. Just now I was making my way towards the northwest of town to receive permission to visit Culvert."

"You did? That means it wouldn't be too hard for me!" I grinned and held out my hand. "Name's Sam, nice to meet you…?"

"Erica," she replied, shaking my hand. "If you don't mind, after you received a pass from the king…I would like to travel with a fellow Novice."

"Sure!" This was getting better and better. "Meet you at the northwest exit later? Does it take long?" I was eager.

"No, not too long for us novices. I will gather supplies and meet you there soon. This will be fun." She waved and disappeared into the crowd, leaving me alone.

I turned to the fountain, gazing at the rider on the horse. Someday I will be great enough to be worthy of a statue like that. But first! I walked around the fountain and started up towards the castle, merging once again into the crowd. It was smaller up near the upper class area, but still pretty big. At least it was big to me.

It was relatively easy to get into the castle. With a small glance from the guards I was waved in. Upon entering, I started to doubt myself a bit. Would I be able to do this? Do I truly want to? I walked on, the guards not taking too much notice. I will do this. I will make a name for myself, and I will not be ignored!

Inside the castle I was directed up some stairs and to a room on the left. Inside was an old, frazzled man. His shirt was unbuttoned at the top and scrolls littered the table of the small stuffy room he was in. Light came in through a small half covered window behind him.  
"Name?"  
"Sam"  
"Signing up for adventure eh? Fame and fortune? Pah. Here." The man handed me a small paper with a loopy signature at the bottom. Along with that I received a shirt and a sharp knife in a leather sheath. "There you go, kid. Next!"

I was ushered out without much ceremony. Sigh. I kind of… expected to meet the king himself, but then again, who am I to think I would see the king face-to-face? I'll show them! I stopped along the wall out of the pathway and set the shirt carefully inside my small pack. The knife was cautiously clasped to my belt. I'll come back and prove to them all I was not just a Novice!

I hurried out and headed for the northwest of town. Along the way, knights and crusaders became more frequent. I slowed to watch them, but not too slow, I wanted to start. Some were riding peco pecos, small ones with a harness like that for a horse. Other rode huge ones with a sort of protective covering on their head and feathers of the brightest orange and blue. I would like one like that…but that will be for later. For now, I needed to find Erica.

I finally stopped at the open door of the recruitment place, trying to catch my breath. When I was able to breath normally I stepped in to see a ton of people. Some where novices, and others had jobs. Archers, Thieves, Swordmen, the like. There were all in line to sign up. Erica caught my attention by poking me in the back of my head.

"Let's go. I got permission for us both. And also, I heard of some skills we could learn." She smiled. "First Aid, and Play Dead. Seems like First Aid allows us to heal ourselves at the cost of spirit points. Play Dead allows us to escape from monsters when weakened. The catch is, we have to gather some materials to be taught these skills."

"Let's get to it then." I took my pass and healing items from her and stowed it away in my pack. Together, we followed the escort headed into the wilderness.

Near the river, the guard with us left to go back to the Recruitment Center. Another guard stood in front of a dark doorway. He spoke, "You are all very brave to come here. Some may say foolish. This is the last place to turn back. After you enter, you are on your own. These sewers lead everywhere if you can find the right place. As of late, they have become infested, as you must have heard. If you are all still determined, you may enter." He stepped away from the door.

Erica and I were the last to enter. As we passed the guard, I heard him mutter under his breath, "Hmph novices now.. at this rate the Kingdom is doomed." I clenched my fist, holding my anger in. When the door shut behind us, I hopped off the last step and turned to call, "We'll show you! We'll save our homeland!"

With that I turned and stormed off into the gloom, Erica smiling a secret smile to herself as she followed. Sam was interesting, but what he said was true. Yes, we, the novices, will save the homeland, though it will be indirect. But as all novices do, we will gain jobs and experience. We'll change, but be novices at heart. That is what this adventure was for, so let it begin. We will discover everything together.


End file.
